The invention disclosed herein pertains to suspension scaffolding and to a post assembly that facilitates erecting scaffolding. The post assembly has other uses too.
To perform maintenance work in places such as under the ceiling of a high room or in a cathedral or inside of a huge boiler that is used to generate steam for an electric power generating plant, there are often interferences or other reasons for not building a scaffold from the floor up to where the maintenance or other work is to be performed. In large boilers it is often necessary to work on the superheater tubes at the top of the fire chamber from a position under the tubes, for example. In such cases it is desirable to have scaffolding that is suspended, for example, from wire ropes or chains which are anchored above the level at which the platform is desired. In some cases it is advantageous to assemble the scaffolding at floor or ground level and hoist it up and in other cases it is preferable to assemble the scaffolding in the free space at the level at which the work must be performed.